


Heathens

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Gangs, Violence, additonal tags to be added, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Fiona Mertins is a walking accident magnet. She broke her arm twice when she was younger. Her sisters finger got crushed when she accidentally slammed it in a door. It's honestly not surprising that she often trips and drops things.It is surprising that tripping and dropping her keys in a parking garage would cause her to get wrapped up into a crime world she didn't even know existed.





	1. Right Place, Very Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me listening to Heathens by Twenty One Pilots, so I hope you enjoy!

Blonde hair bounced in a high ponytail as Fiona walked through the darkened parking garage. She had worked late again at her job in the large gym. She hoped one day to be moved from her boring desk job to a job working with the people. Like a personal trainer. For now, she was stuck behind a desk. 

She huffed slightly, tugging on her blue shirt and skirt down and adjusting her white headband that made it look like she had bunny ears. It was a bit of a nervous habit she had. It was getting late, her older sister Cake would get worried. Cake wasn't her real name, of course. Her name was Chelsea, but when Fiona was little, she called her Cake and it stuck. 

The blonde was so lost in thought that she tripped when walking between two cars. She dropped her keys under a car as well and cursed lightly as she crouched to get the keys. She had to crawl halfway under the car to grab them when she noticed three pairs of feet. One was facing the other two. She wondered what they were doing in the near-empty parking garage. 

"I'll-I'll pay you back. I swear! I had to sell those, I was cornered!" The voice sounded panicked. Fiona slowly came out from under the car, but remained crouched and quiet. 

The sound of a gun being cocked back made her blood run cold. She knew she couldn't reveal herself now. Her car was so close and there were a few cars she could hide behind to carefully make her way towards it and drive away. "Sorry, but that's not acceptable. It wasn't yours to sell." A calm, collected voice responded. Damn her curiousity, she peeked at them. 

A man with flaming orange hair styled in a mohawk type style was holding a nervous looking man at gun point. Another man was their, with meticulously styled... _pink_ hair. He was dressed well, while the orange-haired man was in a red t-shirt and ripped jeans. He had on a necklace with a red jewel as well. "I know... I screwed up, but listen! I-I'll get the stuff back! And pay the money back!" The man they had at gunpoint insisted. The orange haired man looked at the pink haired man with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who did you sell to?" The pink man asked simply, sternly. The man looked like he didn't want to say, but the orange man with the gun took a threatening step forward and he broke. 

"The Ice King! The Ice King, I sold to him and his gang." The man was on the edge of begging. The pink man smiled, but there was something borderline cruel in the smile. 

"That's all we wanted to know." He nodded at his apparent friend with the gun and he returned the nod before firing a shot nearly into the man they were questioning. Right into his head. 

Fiona flinched, hiding her eyes and ducking her head down. The gunshot rang loudly in the parking garage and the resounding slump of the man's body would haunt her for weeks. Everything was silent for a moment. She couldn't even hear the sounds of the two murderers walking away. She peeked again and saw only the pink haired man. He was staring right at her.

Fiona turned quickly to bolt for her car but instead ran right into a warm wall. A person. The orange haired man. Before she could react, he grabbed both her arms, spinning her around so her back was to his chest, holding her arms behind her so she couldn't go anywhere. She was stronger than most girls, and she knew some self defense, but this guy obviously knew what he was doing. She struggled violently, but he easily held her in place. _All my skills amount to nothing?_

"Found a sneaky witness." The man who held her grinned widely, bringing her closer to the pink haired man. 

"I can see that." He sounded bored, uninterested, but she could see his interest was piqued. 

"Listen, I was just coming to my car after work. I dropped my keys, overheard all this mess, and I just want to go home. I don't even know who you are, so it's not like I could tell anyone, even if I was going to!" Fiona protested sharply against them. 

"Damn girl, quit squirming!" The orange haired man snapped. "We aren't going to kill you." 

"Flint is right, though his tact has much to be desired. We won't kill you, unless our boss says we have to." The other man said. He drew his own weapon. Fiona guessed he didn't want his hands dirty earlier. "Flint. Take the poor bastard here away." He motioned to the body on the floor. "I will take her in her car. Less suspicious." He came over and grabbed Fiona's arm. Before she had the chance to struggle, he raised his gun and wiggled it in front of her. "I'm not afraid to use this." He warned. "Where's your car?" 

She meekly told him what her car looked like, motioning in its general direction. "Who are you people?" She asked quietly. 

"Well, my friend is Flint. Some people call him the Flame Prince. My name is Preston, but a nickname I've unfortunately adopted due to my hair is Prince Gumball. PG for short." Preston explained calmly. "I won't hurt you if you do as I ask." He added, noting her fear. He had her unlock the car and get in the back seat. "I am terribly sorry for this. Truly, I am. This results in a nasty headache, but it's better than clocking you with the gun. I can't have you knowing where we're going, can I?" He did look remorseful as he took the keys from her and held up a cloth. "Its painless. Really." Those were the last words she heard before he pressed the cloth to her face and she blacked out in the back seat of her own car.


	2. The Vampire King

"Hey. C'mon, wake up." A voice floated through Fiona's fuzzy mind. Her eyes opened slowly, her head hurting slightly. "There we go. I'm afraid I never got your name before." The man with pink hair-Preston, Fiona remembered-was hovering over her. 

"Fiona.... where the glob am I?" The blonde muttered, holding a hand to her head as she sat up. She wasn't in her car anymore. She was on the floor of some place. Not tied up either, which meant she could easily get up and run. Well. She said easily, but there were a few people milling around. They could stop her. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly where you are, but you're in our main base. How's your head?" He asked, concern on his face. He offered her a bottle of water which she took gratefully. She wasn't stupid, though. She gave it a good whiff. "I'm not going to poison you." Preston flashed her an amused smile. Slightly embarrassed, she drank several gulps of the water. "Now that you're awake and functioning, our boss will want to see you." 

Fiona looked up at him, the gears of her mind turning. They must be part of some kind of crime ring. She wasn't sure which one. She knew a few existed in the city, she had seen it on the news and Cake had warned her before. Oh globbit... Cake! Her phone was no longer on her person. "Before that, I need to call my sister. She's going to be loosing her lumping mind if I don't come home." 

Preston stared at her for a moment before passing over his phone. "Tell her that you're staying at a friends for the night." At her confused look, he continued. "It's late. We don't plan on keeping you here all night, but by the time we're done it will be very late. Or early morning, depending on how you see it." He shrugged. 

Fiona dialed her sister's number, relief flooding her when she answered. "Hello? Who's this?" 

"Cake! It's me, Fiona." 

"Fiona baby! Where are you? You haven't come home yet, I was gettin' really worried!" Cake's slightly country accent always gave Fiona a sense of familiarity and peace. 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call before. My phone... died. I got done with work and a friend asked me to go out, so I did, and I'm gonna crash at their place." She explained. 

"Okay, just be safe. I know you're an adult honey, twenty-one and all, but I'll always worry about you." Cake sighed. "Love you lots girlie. See you tomorrow." And the call ended. 

Preston took his phone back, slipping it into his pocket, and reaching a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her stand up. "Follow me." He instructed. Not having much of a choice in the matter, if the people milling around and watching her was any clue, she followed quietly. 

The 'base' struck her as some kind of secret, underground location. There weren't windows anywhere, which was her first clue. There were a few rooms branching off a main hallway, and a couple looked like bedrooms from the brief glance she got. The main area had couches, a tv, a complex-looking computer system, and several more people just hanging around. There was even a pool table. The room she had woken up in was another main area room, though less decorated. There was a small kitchen too. It was like a small condo underground. Preston lead her through the hallway to a doorway. He knocked before entering. A desk littered with papers greeted her. A red guitar that looked strangely like an ax sat in the corner of the room, and a cat strolled past her, going for a cat bed in the corner. A small bowl of strawberries sat on the desk. 

What really caught her eye was the man in the chair behind the desk. Midnight black hair, messy and in his reddish eyes. Fiona would swear they were blood red. He wasn't dressed like a crime boss. He wore a red plaid button up, half unbuttoned to reveal a black undershirt. He stood up, revealing ripped jeans. He also had smaller, black gauges in his ears, that were slightly pointed. His grin was borderline predatory. "Hey Bubba." 

Preston rolled his eyes. "I told you, I don't like that nickname." 

"Aw, cmon. You love it." He looked at Fiona, holding her captive in his stare. "Get it? Like bubblegum. Bubba." He snickered at his own clever joke and she noted his teeth looked a little pointed. He was the strangest man she had ever seen. 

"This girl witnessed Flint and me killing Matthew. The man who sold what wasn't his to sell. He sold to the Ice King." Preston said simply, gently pushing Fiona forward. 

"Oh, right. Flint told me there was a girl involved. You can go, Bubba." He waved Preston off, who once again rolled his eyes but left, shutting the door behind him as he did so. "What's your name?" 

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" Fiona crossed her arms. She was tired of being told what to do and being pushed around by these guys. 

"Ooh, fiesty girl. I like it." He sat down in his chair again, motioning for her to also have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She did, watching him carefully. "My name is Marshall Lee. The Vampire King." 

Fiona laughed. "The Vampire King? What kinda title is that?"

"I'm the king here. Of this crew, of this city. I'm a creature of the night." He flashed her a grin, his sharper-than-normal teeth showing again.

"It sounds ridiculous." Fiona scoffed. "My name is Fiona." 

"Fiona. Fiona the bunny." At her incredulous look, he motioned to her headband that gave the appearance of bunny ears. "Good, good. First name basis is good." 

"What is going to happen to me?" Fiona asked. "I don't know who you people are. It's not like I could report you. And I'm not going to either. I'd like to just go home." 

"Well, wouldn't that be easy?" He leaned back in his chair. "Couple things, though. We can't be sure you won't rat us out. The cops know of us, they're suspicious of us, but have nothing definitive to lock us away. You being a witness? That could do it." 

"So, what? Are you going to kill me?" She snapped. She sounded so confident she surprised even herself. 

"Kill a pretty girl like you? I'd like to avoid that if I can." Marshall was so casual about that statement, like he was discussing a tv show they both enjoyed. "It takes a certain amount of skill to spy on my people. We're well trained. They should have spotted you, but they didn't until after the fact. That's kind of incredible." He now leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. "I can tell your type. A good little girl." He sounded teasing. 

"So what if I am? Why does it lumping matter to you?" She was being snarky now and she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was either going to die or be let go, there couldn't be a third option. She knew he already decided which it would be, so she could snark him all she wanted. 

"Well, it _matters_ because of what I'm gonna offer you." He held up a finger. "Can't let you just go, you'll rat us out." He held up a second. "I don't want to kill you." He held up a third. "You're sneaky, nearly silent, and according to Flint can put up a fight." 

"Where are you going with this?" She knew where he was going with this. 

"Why don't you join us? Don't fight us, don't make us off you. Join us." He smirked. "Join the Nightosphere gang."


	3. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because the next bit I wanted to do will be pretty long and I couldn't find a way to split it up with this, so it's gonna be it's own chapter next.

"You're out of your mind." Fiona snorted. Marshall didn't look discouraged one bit by her refusal. If anything, he looked amused. "I'm not a bad person, I don't--" 

"We do bad things, but are we really bad people?" He chuckled. "Well. I'm bad." He seemed like he was trying to be sly with her. 

" _No._ " She said firmly. "I like how things are now. I don't want to endanger that, or my sister!" Fiona was the younger child, but she had a protective nature. 

"You're putting me in a difficult place, bunny. I don't have a lot of options, I'm sure you know this. Most people wouldn't hesitate to kill all witnesses. No one can notice if there's nobody to notice, after all. Or hold them captive for a long, long time." He eyed her for a moment, then grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a number. "Here." He handed it to her. 

"What's this?" She asked. It was a phone number. 

"My number." She could've guessed that. "I'll give you a little time. But I'll be watching you." His expression seemed to darken then, and for the first time since she met him, she felt afraid of him. "A week." 

"A week?" 

"A week. And if your answer is still no, then..." he trailed off, his eyes landing on hers with a dangerous glint. "But if your answer is yes, then we'll work with that. If you change your mind before then, text me." Now he smirked at her in a flirty manner. "Or if you just want to talk, meet up, go out." 

She was taken aback by him and blinked owlishly at him. "I... what?" 

Preston chose that moment to enter again. "Marshall. We have a guest." He said. He gave Marshall a look that seemed to speak volumes to the man. 

"Alright. Would you take her home?" Marshall nodded at Fiona. Preston nodded with a gentle smile, so to not spook the girl who was already frazzled and on edge. 

Fiona stood up quickly, looking at Marshall Lee once more before hurrying out the door with Preston. "Are you going to knock me out again?" She asked the pink-haired man as they walked. 

"No. I know what he offered you, so there is no need to hide this from you again." He explained. "I hope you accept, if only so you don't lose your life. He most likely wouldn't ask you to stay forever. Just work a few jobs, then he'd send you on your way with a generous payoff." 

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh, scare tactic. He wants you to join as extra manpower, someone new, different perspectives. So it wouldn't last forever. The payoff is in repayment for what you've done, and making sure you don't go off and tell the law what you've been involved in. Plus, if you got involved, you're less likely to tell the police. You would be arrested too, after all." He smiled. "He's a smart, arrogant man." 

She laughed. "You two are close?" She asked. "I heard that nickname, Bubba." She teased. Why was she teasing like this? They weren't old friends. He was a man who literally stole her from her workplace and is involved in this... this gang. 

He chuckled, but it fell flat. "We've known each other for a long time. The nickname is one I hated, but he continued to use it. It's grown on me, but only with him." He shoved his hands in his pockets as they reached a garage. Her car was sitting there, looking no worse for wear. He let her drive, offering to instruct her if she gave him an address. 

Fiona spit out her apartments address to Preston as she slid into the drivers seat and he the passenger seat. It was reaching the early morning hours, the dawn peeking out over the buildings. Cake was going to interrogate the hell out of her. At least she didn't have to work today. She could sleep all morning instead. She pulled up to her apartment building after several minutes of driving in silence, minus the directions from Preston. "How're you gonna get back?" She asked, realizing he was kind of stuck here. 

"I'll walk, or call Flint." He waved off her concerns. "I'll be fine. You should rest. See you around." He got out of the car and walked off, leaving her to sit in her car for a few moments before getting out herself and heading up to her small, shared apartment.

* * *

Cake woke up when Fiona came in, but didn't question her much. "It's too dang early. Goodnight baby." Was her argument to not question her. 

Fiona crashed hard in her bed, sleeping until nearly noon. When she woke up, bacon pancakes were waiting for her in the kitchen. Cake was sitting at the table, legs crossed and checking the newspaper. "Hey Cake." Fiona yawned sleepily. 

"Hey Fiona. Grab something to eat honey, you look hungry and exhausted. How was last night?" Cake asked with concern in her eyes. Cake was a really pretty woman. She was a few years older than Fiona, with much tanner skin and lighter brown hair with blonde streaks running through it. She was curvy, like Fiona, but could pack a punch if she needed to. She was extremely protective of her little sister. 

The events of the night before rushed back to Fiona. The murder. The two boys, Flint and Preston. The third boy, who was charming and arrogant and scary and alluring, Marshall Lee. His offer. His number. His number! She felt around her pockets (because she hadn't changed when she got home, she was too tired) and sighed with relief when she found the paper. "It was fine. Met a couple of strange boys, but it was fine. I came home cause I didn't want to stay the night after all." She lied. She hoped Cake didn't catch it, and she hoped if she did that Cake would forgive her. 

"Mmm okay. I'm going out later with Mono." Cake told her, a stupid grin crossing her face. Mono was her nickname for her longtime boyfriend, who had the strangest name Fiona had ever heard of in her entire life. Monocromicorn. He was foreign, having moved to this country when he was in his midteens, which is probably why he had such a strange name. 

"Okay." Fiona smiled at her sister. Things were normal again. Hopefully they would stay that way.


	4. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this chapter written and I lost it. I was irritated and lost motivation and bitter so I intentionally didn't write anything for two days. Sorry for the wait. This also ended up a lot longer than I meant for it too. Sorry again.

It had been three days since Fiona recieved the offer from Marshall Lee. Her life was her priority, but the entire encounter sat in the back of her mind almost constantly. _"I'll be watching you."_ He had said. He was right, except it wasn't him. Occasionally, she saw flashes of bright orange hair or glaringly pink hair in her work place or on the walk from it to a local coffee shop. They were watching her. One evening, she even caught Flint in the act. 

Fiona was walking up to her building when she saw someone flip up a hood, hiding bright orange hair styled in a Mohawk. She smirked a little, digging through her bag of groceries. "Think fast!" She tossed him a bottle of water, which he caught, revealing his face to her. "Tell Marshall Lee... I'm still thinking about it. And go home, Flint. I'm done for the day." She then went inside her building, leaving a surprised man behind. 

Today, she hadn't seen any of the boys, but that wasn't a surprise. The day had barely started. Needing coffee to face the day, she hurried to the local coffee shop just down from where she worked. She slipped inside, thankful for it not being super crowded so she wouldn't be late, and ordered her usual. She took strong coffee. She grabbed her drink, paid, and turned to leave, but instead ran into a man. "I'm sorry, excuse me." She mumbled, ducking her head. The man just grabbed her arm, not looking at her. He was staring at a phone screen. 

"Are you Fiona? That chick Marshall's got himself into a wad over?" He asked. She blinked at him curiously. "I, like, work with him. I do the internet stuff. Hacking, checking social media, keeping them under the radar." He finally looked up at her, only to drag her to a table where he had her sit. He sat as well, tapping away at his phone. He also had a strange hair color. It was a light purple, an odd contrast to his darker skin. "Anyways, my name is Lawrence Spencer Penzcot. LSP for short. I've checked you out. You look like you won't cause trouble. So accept his offer." 

"What?" 

He clicked his phone off, staring at her. "Accept Marsh's offer. It's not that bad, he seems to already like you and your spunk." He looked around conspiratorially before leaning towards her. "He wouldn't do anything too dangerous with you anyhow! He think you're pretty. And honey, if Marshall Lee thinks you're pretty then he's gonna protect you." He laughed, pulling back. "If only to sleep with you."

Fiona pulled on the edges of her skirt nervously. "I... I dunno. Join a gang?" 

" _Temporarily_." 

She rolled her eyes. "Even temporarily.... I just--"

"On the Internet," he had his phone out again, "you're super plain. Like, a bagel with none of the good stuff added. Just bread. Who wants just bread? Literally, no one. This will add some spice to your life!" He encouraged, not looking up again. "Oh, lumps. I gotta go. Think harder about this." Then he got up and left. Fiona sat in confusion until she realized she would be late and bolted from the coffee shop. 

LSP shot off a text as he left, smiling secretly. 

_LSP: u were rite. She came 2 the coffee shop. She's cute. I talked 2 her, hope I helped. ML is gonna luv us._

He clicked his phone off with a content sigh.

* * *

That night, Fiona pulled out her phone and the piece of paper Marshall had given her. She wanted spice. She wanted adventure. She didn't have the chance to add it before. The change was staring at her, in the form of ten digits. She added the number as a contact, under the name 'Marshall Lee', before texting it. 

_Fiona: Hey. This is Fiona, from the other night?_

_Fiona: I accept your offer. BUT, we need to discuss some stuff first!_

Satisfied, she shut off her phone and started to get ready for bed. Her phone buzzed twice, and she checked it as she was climbing into bed. 

_Marshall Lee: hey bunny. I knew you'd text me._

_Marshall Lee: Let's meet up tomorrow evening. That coffee shop you like so much. 8._

She shot off a quick confirmation before settling down, a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

The next evening, Fiona wasn't sure how to dress. She wasn't sure why she was worried about it either. It was just Marshall Lee. She settled on pants instead of skirt and a darker blue shirt, and her usual white headband. She tied her long hair back, so it stayed out of her face, and headed for the coffee shop. She showed up five minutes early, but more than fifteen minutes passed without any sign from Marshall Lee. She went outside, hoping to spot him there. 

"Hey bunny. You look frustrated. Date stand you up?" 

She whipped around and saw the man of the hour. He was dressed almost exactly like she saw him last. Red plaid, dark jeans, converse shoes. Messy hair. Overly confident smirk. "Marshall Lee, you are late. And you're not my date." She huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Well, come on." He started to walk down the sidewalk and it took her a moment to realize and follow. 

"Wait, why aren't we staying in the coffee shop?" She questioned. 

"You talk a lot." He pointed out rudely. "We're not talking there. Just follow me." He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking he might walk faster than her, being a little taller. She gave him a run for his money, keeping up with his legs easily. He turned down an alleyway and she almost missed it, having to backtrack to follow again. He stopped by a decrepit looking door. Fiona gave him a wary look as he knocked hard twice and kicked it once. 

The door was opened by a rather ordinary man. "Hello." 

"Hey. Let us in." He glanced at Fiona. "It's the Vampire King. Plus one." 

"Password." 

Marshall frowned, but complied anyways. "Hambo." 

The man moved to allow them access. Fiona didn't make a move so Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The door was shut behind them. "What is this place?" Fiona asked. It was dimmer inside. She was being pulled down a flight of stairs. 

"Neat little underground bar. Mostly gang members hang out here. It's called neutral ground, meaning we're not supposed to have any gang fights between gangs here." He gave her a side look. "Not that that actually happens. We fight all the time here. No ones died yet though." They reached the bottom of the stairs and went through another door. 

There were a lot of people. Some sitting at tables and booths, some at the bar, some standing around at pool tables or just in small groups. "They call this place the Land of AAA. In recognition of some of the big names in gangster activity." 

"Like what?" Fiona asked curiously, looking around and taking in all the sights. A woman with the side of her head shaved and the rest of her white hair flopping down in her face and pulled into a ponytail in the back blew a cloud of smoke in her direction. She coughed, waving it off and frowning. "What the glob man?" 

Marshall only dragged her away. "An old headache." He picked out a booth and told Fiona to sit down. He sat across from her and waved someone over, ordering a Bloody Mary for himself. Fiona wanted a clear head so she just took a soda. "What questions do you have for me?" 

Jumping right into business. She could handle that. "What will I be doing? Will this interfere with my day job? Will my sister be dragged into this? Is there some kind of... training you're gonna stick me through?" Her questions came out in rapid fire and she shrank in her seat a little as a result, feeling bad for talking so fast. 

He smirked at her. "Stuff I ask you to do, it shouldn't, she shouldn't, and of a sort." Their drinks arrived and he took a long drink. She just stared at him. 

"No. You're gonna tell me exactly what I'm getting into, Marshall Lee... whatever your last name is!" Fiona demanded. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Hardly anyone demanded anything of him anymore. They all feared or respected him too much. Only his closest people, dare he go so far to call them friends, challenged him anymore. Mostly just Preston. 

"Alright, no need to get so angry Bunny. I think you should have ordered a real drink to calm your nerves." He laughed a little, but quickly turned serious. "You'll do small jobs for me. It could be guard detail on something or someone. It could be helping out with a small part of a large plan. It could be stealing something small. I won't ask you to kill anyone. This won't be forever, so why put that on you forever? I will have someone teach you how to handle a gun, though. Even the small jobs can go to shit real fast. It's important you can use that." 

"I know some self defense and I'm pretty strong." Fiona bragged a little. 

"So I've heard. That's good. Less training, faster you get done with this, faster your life becomes normal. We'll plan things out, you'll hardly ever get thrown into something without every part of it planned out to a tee. I may be bad, but I look out for my own." 

These things seemed to reassure Fiona. The more they talked, the better she felt about this. He wasn't going to assign her anything for a week or so, so she got her barings with everything. Besides that, he didn't even have anything to give out yet. He also revealed the location of the base she was taken to before, so she could get back on her own. It wasn't that far away actually, but he did have to explain how to get to it since it didn't have a door that lead straight to it from the street level. They talked for a couple of hours at least, and Fiona surprised herself by having an enjoyable evening with the self proclaimed Vampire King.

He called it a night after a while, seemingly okay with how things turned out. He brought her back to the coffee shop and she turned to say goodbye, but he had already disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
